A Beautiful Dream
by hanami pucchan
Summary: HIATUS. Pesta dansa yang mempertemukan Gaara dengan gadis impiannya. Ia ingin mengungkap jati diri gadis itu, namun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Warning: AU, OOC.
1. A Beautiful Dream

I'm back!! Muahaha ..

Ini fic mella yang ketiga, barcerita tentang sebuah mimpi yang menjadi awal sebuah hubungan yang indah, mungkin aga aga mirip **Cinderella Story 2**, maaf ya .. Tapi fic ini terinspirasi dari soundtrack film itu, yang judulnya **Just That Girl**.

Oiia, yang di italic itu mimpi nya Gaara ..

Yang kata kata dengan tanda '…' itu pikirannya Gaara,

Well, enjoy !!



_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Cinderella Story 2 © Dylan Sellers**_

**A Beautiful Dream**

_Pemuda itu memandangi seorang wanita yang sedang menari di tengah ruangan._

_."Siapa dia?" pikir pemuda berambut merah itu._

"_Hei, boleh aku menari bersamamu?" tanya Gaara pada wanita itu._

'_Cantik..'itulah yang terlintas di kepala Gaara saat itu, wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung, memiliki mata yang indah, mengenakan kaus panjang se-paha yang senada dengan matanya, dan legging berwarna hitam agar ia mudah bergerak._

_Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, Gaara mendekatinya dan mulai menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan gerakan perempuan itu, namun saat mereka sedang ditengah tarian, wanita itu berbalik, dan berkata._

_, "Maaf, aku harus pergi.." dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Gaara._

"_Tunggu, siapa kamu?" teriak Gaara, namun perempuan itu tak menjawab._

**--------------------**

"Akh, lagi lagi mimpi itu, sebenarnya siapa dia?" pikir Gaara bingung.

Wahaa,

Ternyata singkat banget, tapi tenang tenang,

Masih bersambung ko..

Bingung ia? Saya juga, hehe..

Bisa tebak siapa yang dimimpiin Gaara ?

Kalo tau jawab lewat **review**, okeh?!

Ja!!


	2. The First Time They're Met

Ini dia chap dua nya ..

Haha , akhirnya keluar juga ,

Butuh kerja keras untuk membuatnya , *lebaii*

Oiia, kita buat aja disini Gaara punya ibu ya, hehe ..

* * *

Oiia , _**special thanks**_ buat :

_**sabaku no ryo**_ _**:**_ _bukan sayang itu bukan mhella hyuuga, tapi ya kamu liat aja di chapter ini, pasti bakal tau, hehe, tapi nggak papa deh, aku seneng kamu ngomong gitu ;D_

_**kakkoii-chan : **__ahaha , maaf ya, itu bukan sakura, bukan OC juga kok, nanti aja liat di chap ini, ada ko, oiia, ini apdetannya XD_

_**Helen Lautner : **__itu, narinya dance kok, modern dance, hehe, oh, soal perempuan itu, ada di chap ini, makasih buat review nya, ini apdetannya .._

_**Wolvie von Mudvayne : **__ah, tau aja! 8D , ia saya suka GaaHina, ehm, soal itu, baca aja ia di chap ini .. ;D_

_**sabaku no panda-kun : **__ahaha, maaf ya pendek, tapi yang ini nggak pendek banget kok, uhm, udah kok udah di review ^^, uhm, ini apdetannya .._

_**Furukara Kyu : **__ehehe, soal itu, silahkan baca di chap ini, ini apdetannya .._

* * *

_**The First Time They're Met**_

Hinata sedang membereskan kamarnya, saat _intercom _yang dipasang ibu tirinya di kamarnya berbunyi.

**(a/n: bener kan intercom? Saya lupa TTATT)**

"Hinata! Ayo bangun! Kau harus membuatkan aku air hangat untuk mandi, hari ini aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk konser!!" teriak ibu tirinya, Tsunade, histeris.

Hinata cepat cepat menekan tombol penjawab sebelum telinganya pecah, "Ya, baik" jawabnya malas.

Hinata naik ke atas, ya, dia memang tidur di ruangan bawah tanah, memang sempit, tapi Hinata sangat menyukai kamarnya.

Saat di ruang keluarga, ia menamui ibu tirinya sedang bercengkerama dengan dua kakak tirinya, Ten Ten dan Temari.

"Hei Hinata, cepat buatkan airnya!" tegur Tsunade.

"Ya baik, bawel benar sih" jawab Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Tsunade, rupanya dia tidak mendengar.

"Tidak, bukan apa apa" jawab Hinata.

**Several minutes later**

"Itu, airmu sudah, aku berangkat kuliah dulu" Hinata berkata.

"Ya ya, pergilah" jawab tsunade malas.

Hinata mengambil _skateboard_ nya, dan berjalan ke jalan raya, disitu, sahabatnya, Sakura telah menunggunya di mobil Jeep nya.

"Hai, Sakura! Pagi!" sapa Hinata.

"Hai, pagi Hinata! Kau terlihat riang, kenapa?" tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi hari ini." jawab Hinata riang.

--------------------

Gaara masih ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

'_Itu terserah kau saja Gaara, jika kau masih mau melanjutkan sekolah, Ibu setuju, karena Ibu yakin jalan karirmu takkan berubah..'_

Gaara tau, Ibunya sangat percaya padanya, hari ini dia akan mulai lagi melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda, hari ini, Gaara ditemani asisten pribadinya, Naruto, mendatangi Konoha College untuk memulai hari pertamanya berkuliah.

Gaara adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara, dia memulai karirnya saat lulus SMA, maka ia belum melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Dan sekarang, ia akan memulai kuliahnya.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Gaara dan Naruto dikerubungi oleh fans Gaara.

"Hei, minggir kalian, Gaara harus segera masuk" Naruto berseru.

Gaara hanya tersenyum.

Begitu sampai di lobby, Gaara yang sedang melihat lihat sekolah barunya tak memperhatikan jalan, dan menabrak seorang gadis di depannya.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan maaf sekali, maa--, Gaara?" tanya Hinata, _speechless_, ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya di depan Idolanya.

"Ah, maaf, akulah yang tak memperhatikan jalan, gomen ne.." jawab Gaara menyesal.

Saat Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Hinata, ia tak bisa berkata apa apa.

'_Gadis ini, mirip sekali dengan gadis dalam mimpiku, hanya saja, gadis ini agak berbeda, ah sudahlah, tak mungkin aku semudah ini bertemu dengan gadis itu..' _pikir Gaara, walaupun jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ah, te- terima kasih, aku harus pergi, kelas pertamaku akan mulai sebentar lagi, ja.." jawab Hinata pelan, ia benar benar merasa nyaris pingsan saking lemasnya dia.

"Ah, tunggu, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga" jawab Hinata.

Namun Naruto menyelak.

"Hei, siapa nama temanmu ini, dia cantik" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura yang merah mukanya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab sakura malu malu.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" ucap Naruto, tersenyum lebar.

Hinata dan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

--------------------

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, atau lebih tepatnya perjalanan-menuju-tempat-les-menari-untuk-curi-curi-latihan, Hinata terus membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Gaara yang tidak disengaja.

'_Oh, Kami-sama, kenapa aku ini? Mengapa jantungku terus berdetak kencang jika aku mengingat dia?'_ batin Hinata.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, Hinata masuk lewat jendela ke tempat rahasianya, yaitu sebuah ruangan dimana ia bisa dengan leluasa mencuri latihan tanpa ada yang tau.

Di tempat latihan yang 'resmi' telah hadir semua muridnya, termasuk dua kakak tiri Hinata, Ten Ten dan Temari, juga teman mereka, Ino, yang merupakan mantan pacar Gaara.

Gurunya pun telah datang, Anko-sensei, siap untuk memulai latihannya.

Ia pun berkata pada murid muridnya.

"Baiklah semua, sebelum kita mulai latihan, kita mulai pemanasan, ayo, satu, dua, tiga, emp—" suara Anko-sensei terbungkam oleh teriakan Ten Ten.

"Oh, Tuhan, itu Sabaku no Gaara!" teriak ten Ten saat melihat Gaara melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, _Gaara-kun_, saya senang sekali kau bisa datang untuk membantu latihan ini" ucap Anko-sensei.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa, aku juga memang sedang senggang" ucap Gaara ramah pada Anko-sensei.

"Baiklah Gaara, kau bisa mulai latihan_mu_" ucap Anko-sensei tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Hai semuanya, hari ini kalian akan berlatih bersamaku, baiklah kita mulai, hitungan ke empat, setelah melihat gerakanku, satu, dua, tiga, empat!" ucap Gaara.

Dan latihan pun dimulai.

--------------------

Hinata telah sampai di rumanya, saat latihan ia ditelfon Tsunade untuk pulang ke rumah dan membersihkan kolam renang.

"Ah, sungguh bosan aku hidup seperti ini" keluh Hinata.

Ia pun mulai mebersihkan kolam renang.

Saat Hinata selesai, ia mendapat memeriksa _handphone_nya dan mendapat sms dari Sakura.

_**From: Sakura-chan ^^**_

_**Subject: Hinata!!**_

_**Aku sudah memsan baju untuk pesta Valentine.**_

_**Kau akan datang kan?**_

_**Karena aku juga sudah memesankan untukmu.**_

'_Ah! Pesta itu, bagaimana aku bisa lupa!' _pikir Hinata, merasa bodoh.

Lalu ia buru buru membalas sms Sakura.

_**To: Sakura-chan ^^**_

_**Subject: Ya aku pasti datang.**_

_**Kau tolong aku ya dalam soal pakaian.**_

_**Kau tau sendiri keadaanku bagaimana.**_

_**Arigatou ya Sakura! ^^**_

Setelah mengetik sms balasan, Hinata mandi lalu segera merebahkan diri ketempat tidur, dan langsung terlelap. Sebelum orang lain dapat mengganggu istirahatnya.

--------------------

**Several days later, 14 February.**

Hinata sedang membersihkan ruang makan, ia senang, hari ini pesta Valentine akan dilaksanakan.

Namun Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa kedua kakak tirinya telah memberitahu Tsunade bahwa Hinata akan datang ke pesta itu.

Tentu saja Tsunade tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Namun Tsunade mendapat ide bagus untuk mencegah Hinata pargi, dan ide bagus Tsunade, berarti mampi buruk bagi Hinata.

"Hinata!!" panggil Tsunade.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata, menjulurkan kepalanya dari ruang makan.

"Aku harus pergi menghadiri pesta dengan _manager_ku, aku akan pulang tengah malam, dan aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." ucap Tsunade.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata malas, ia tau, ini tidak akan bagus baginya.

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan seluruh rumah, termasuk menguras kolam renang, mencabuti rumput liar, dan mengepel seluruh ruangan dan mengelap semua jendela" ucap Tsunade dengan nada kemenangan.

"Ta—tapi aku harus per—" bantah Hinata, yang langsung dipotong Tsunade.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan, semua tugasmu harus selesai sebelum tengah malam saat aku pulang" ucap Tsunade sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ah, sial" ucap Hinata pasrah.

Lalu dia buru buru mengetik sms untuk Sakura, yang mamberitahukan bahwa ia tidak bisa datang.

_**To: Sakura-chan ^^**_

_**Subject: Sakura.**_

_**Maaf banget, aku nggak bisa datang ke pesta.**_

_**Si Baka Tsunade itu menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh rumah. Maaf.**_

Hinata sedih, sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke pesta itu, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah Tsunade?

Tak beberapa lama, Sakura membalas sms Hinata.

_**From: Sakura-chan ^^**_

_**Subject: Tenang saja Hinata.**_

_**Aku sudah memiliki kunci untuk membuatmu bisa pergi.**_

_**Kau tunggau saja aku.**_

_**Nanti sore aku akan datang membantumu.**_

'_Sakura. Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan? Tapi biarlah, pasti dia akan membantuku'_ batin Hinata.

Tepat pukul enam sore. Sakura datang kerumah Hinata.

"Hinata!! Aku sudah datang! Dan ini, aku bawakan bajumu" panggil Sakura.

"Ya ya, aku tau, apa yang akan kau lakukan, kalau kita hanya berdua, ini tidak akan selesai" keluh Hinata.

"Siapa bilang, aku membayar jasa pembersih untuk membersihkan rumah ini" ucap Sakura, tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, benarkah? Mana mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini dia" jawab Sakura, mnunjuk tiga orang di belakangnya.

"Oh,Sakura, kau baik sekali!" ucap Hinata seraya memeluk Sakura.

"Ya, sama sama, lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap siap, jika tak mau terlambat" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baik Sakura!" ujar Hinata bahagia.

--------------------

Auditorium sekolah sudah penuh saat Hinata dan Sakura tiba, Hinata mengenakan gaun berwarna violet muda yang sewarnya dengan matanya, dan topeng indah berwarna indigo yang dihiasi manik manik berwarna putih, yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

Sakura mengenakan baju berwarna hijau _emerald _yang sama dengan matanya dan topeng berwarna hijau bermotif garis _pink, _membingkai matanya yang indah.

Hinata dan Sakura tidak tau, ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak kedatangan mereka.

Gaara terpesona oleh kecantikan Hinata, namun Gaara tidak tau bahwa orang itu adalah Hinata, karena topeng yang dikenakan Hinata.

'_Oh Tuhan, gadis ini mirip sekali dengan gadis di mimpiku, mungkinkah itu dia? Tapi, siapa dia?'_ batin Gaara.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengagumi Sakura, ia tak menyangka, ada gadis secantik itu yang datang ke pesta ini.

Saat Hinata akan mengambil minuman, Gaara menegurnya.

"Hei, gaunmu bagus, senada dengan matamu" ucap Gaara, memujinya.

Hinata menoleh, melihat sosok tampan di depannya, Hinata bertanya tanya, siapa dia? Namun Hinata menjawab.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih.." jawab Hinata.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang berbincang bincang dengan Naruto, Naruto mengenakan _tuxedo _berwarna biru langit, dan topeng berwarna Kuning muda, membuatnya makin tampan.

"Ah, kau teman dari dia?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk Gaara. Namun, tentu saja, Sakura tak tau itu Gaara, Sakura juga tak tau, pemuda di depannya adalah Naruto.

"Ah iya, aku temannya, kau juga teman perempuan itu?" tanya Naruto ramah, tak tau kalau itu adalah Hinata.

"Iya, aku temannya" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita menari saja?" ajak Naruto.

"Ide bagus" sambut Sakura, lalu mereka turun ke lantai dansa.

Sementara itu Hinata dengan Gaara masih berbincang bincang, lalu Gaara mengajaknya berdansa.

"Ah, apa kau suka menari?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku cukup suka, kenapa?" tanya Hinata, polos.

"Bagaimana kalau berdansa denganku?" ajak Gaara.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar ya? Kau turun saja duluan" usul Hinata.

"Baiklah" ucap Gaara.

Hinata berjalan kea rah DJ yang mengatur musik, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Ah, bisakah kau menolongku? Putarkan lagu di CD ini, track 17? Tolong?" pinta Hinata.

"Ah, ya, baiklah" ucap Sasuke.

Lalu mulailah mangalun musik_ tango_ yang lembut, dan Hinata menghampiri Gaara.

"Wow, seleramu bagus" puji Gaara pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Hinata tulus.

Musik mulai menghentak, dan tarian _tango_ mereka makin indah, namun di tangah tarian, jam berdentang, menandakan pukul 11.45.

"Ah, gawat, aku harus pulang" ucap Hinata, ia takut Tsunade sudah pulang.

"Ah, tunggu, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Gaara, melepas topengnya.

"Gaara--?" tanya Hinata, _shock_.

"Ah, iya, mungkin, tapi maaf, aku harus pergi" lanjut Hinata, meninggalkan Gaara.

Hinata buru buru keluar, namun Sasuke meneriakinya.

"Hei, Nona! Ini CD mu! Hei!~" namun Hinata sudah pergi.

Gaara menghampirinya.

"Hei, boleh aku ambil itu? Akan aku kembalikan nanti" pinta Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Ah iya, ini" Sasuke menyerahkan CD itu.

Gaara menerimanya, bertekad akan menemukan gadis itu, gadis impiannya.

* * *

Yes yes yes!!!

Keluar juga chap 2 nya.

Uthie senang!! Hehe..

Oiia, semuanya, jangan lupa **review**nya ia!!

* * *

_**Review please ??**_


End file.
